11 years
by amylase1706
Summary: Based on Donna, Harvey and their 11 year old son Wyatt. I'm not good at summaries but please give the story a go anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on Donna, Harvey and their son Wyatt. I don't own suits at all. I hope you like the story it may be filled with lots of grammatical mistakes and thanks for bearing with them. Some of the dates might not totally align with the show but I will be ignoring that. **

**Background- Wyatt Spector- 11 year old son of Donna and Harvey **

**Wyatt is the product of the other time. Donna and Harvey have never been together since then but have both been very actively involved in bringing Wyatt up. **

**The prologue starts moments after Wyatt is born. After this chapter the story will move forward 11 years to when Harvey has become very distant from Donna and Wyatt for an unknown reason.**

Hospital- New York

Donna drifted back into consciousness. It took her a while to regain her full awareness and her surroundings. The room was bright and quite. Her apartment was bright but never quite. She could always hear the sound of cars or people.

It took the clam and quite tone in Harvey's voice to remind Donna of where she was and even then, she still wasn't sure if she was dreaming. She turned her head to the left and away from the bright light of the window to see Harvey sat in a chair, beside her hospital bed. His tie was lose around his neck and his selves roughly rolled up to his elbows. His hair was flat to his head. He would die if anyone took a picture of him now. His arms where crossed resting on top of the crib and he was peering over the top talking to his newly born son. Donna smiled as she new Harvey hadn't spotted her stir and she was free to listen to him without him becoming self-conscious.

"You know what little man, one day I'm going to teach you how to hit a home run and I will show u exactly how to pitch the ball, so you strike out all your opponents." Harvey continued in his soft voice trying not to upset the newborn or wake Donna. His eyes hadn't wondered from his son, for more then a minute, since he had been born.

"What about teaching him how to be 0 and everything." Donna added.

Harvey turned his head to face Donna and reached out his hand to touch hers.

"That's in his genes already. How did you sleep?"

"Good" Donna replied, she lent forward slight to check on the gorgeous baby. Smiling when she saw him drifting off to sleep.

"We should final agree on a name Harvey. How are we ever going to be able to announce his arrival if he doesn't have a name?"

There was no reply for a few seconds, but then finally Harvey lifted his head and looked away from the boy.

"I'm kind of warming to baby Spector to be honest." He said looking down at his, Donnas and baby Spector's matching wristbands, identifying them as belonging to each other.

"Harvey, I'm serious how will we ever be good at this if we can't pick a name?"

Harvey was silent again. "Wyatt. He looks like a Wyatt."

"I thought because Lewis suggested that you didn't like it" Donna looked at Harvey trying to gage if he was joking about liking Wyatt. Her Donna powers were tired after giving birth.

"I did" he paused "I like it, now I can see him. Wyatt specter" Harvey looked back to Wyatt.

"Wyatt Gordon specter" Donna waited for Harvey to react, to adding his dad's name in the middle.

He turned and gave Donna a kiss on the check. "Perfect" he responded as he moved back to his chair.

Donna lent forward to kiss her newborn son and was amazed at how much his face already resembled Harvey. "Hi Wyatt."

There was a silence for a while as Harvey and Donna just watched their son sleep, both besotted. Harvey broke the silence first.

"Thank you donna"

"For what Harvey?"

"For Wyatt. I never thought I would ever see something so perfect. I never thought I would be able to love something as much as I love him." Donna made eye contact with Harvey as soon as the word love came out of Harvey's mouth. He never said love. Harvey continued "you gave that to me Donna, thank you"

"You gave that to me as well Harvey, thank you"

This time they kissed properly, but only for a brief few seconds, before they returned to watching Wyatt sleep.

"And for the record Donna, we are going to be amazing at this"

**Chapter end**

**I hope you liked what you read and once again sorry for mistakes. Next chapter will move 11 years. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

****Hello again, thanks to all the amazing people who reviewed my last chapter. Here is the second with all the spelling and grammar checked by my fantastic proof reader. Thanks for reading****

11 years later

Person-Hardmon office

Donna spun her chair around as soon as Harvey's new client entered his office. She began to listen on the intercom, taking a mental note of anything she didn't agree with. She didn't know why she bothered anymore though, for the past year she couldn't get anywhere with Harvey. He had always been somewhat of an open book to her. Recently, however, all that had changed. Things had become weird and strained between them.

Donna's train of thought was disrupted by the sound of a baseball hitting a mitt. She hoped to God that Jessica wasn't around to catch Wyatt. Ever since Wyatt had been old enough to hold a baseball it had been flung around the office, breaking several windows, doors and not to mention the flower pots that had lost their lives.

Wyatt had spent a lot of time in this office until recently. He used to spend Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings there. Most evenings, when Wyatt was little, would result in him sleeping on Harvey's sofa while Donna and Harvey continued to work late into the night. However things had been different lately, Harvey spent long periods shut in his office by himself, distancing himself from the two of them. It wasn't just Donna who was picking up on the changes. As a result, Wyatt was opting to stay more with Gabby, the child minder, than come into the office. Donna made sure though that every Wednesday he was there straight after practice. The only time she saw a glimpse of how he used to be was when Wyatt was there, even if it was only for half an hour. She wasn't sure how long she could keep making him come in though. Even if she wasn't giving up on Harvey, Wyatt was starting to.

Just as Harvey's conversation was getting interesting, she heard the baseball settle on the top of her desk. "Hey mum,"

"Sweetie, you have the worst timing, your dad and Mr. Harding were just getting to the good stuff,"

Wyatt gave Donna the signature Specter smile before looking over and into the office. Donna looked up at her son as he looked into Harvey's office. He had become more and more like Harvey as he grew up, but there were traits of her in there too. Donna studied him further and realised just how much he had grown up and how things had changed. It wasn't long ago that he was taking his first steps across from her cubicle to Harvey's office.

10 years ago

"Harvey," Donna called, but got no answer. She looked up to see Harvey still studying the same file he had been studying for the past hour!

"Harvey!" She yelled this time and saw him flinch as she pulled him out of his trance.

"Donna, what is it? I'm busy. If I can't work out a suitable settlement to wipe the floor with the other side then I'm at risk of losing my 0 and everything," Harvey was clearly stressed, he'd been working on the same case for about 6 months and they were in a legal stale mate.

"Harvey, just come here now," Harvey did not take kindly to Donna's tone but new she wasn't going to give up.

"What?!" Harvey stopped the minute he had assessed the situation. Donna was sat in her chair and visibly emotional. He immediately looked down to where Wyatt had been sitting playing.

Wyatt was stood firmly on his two feet without holding onto anything. He had stood before but always with support. "How long has he been doing that?" Harvey asked quickly.

"About a minute before I called you out here. He pulled himself up using the drawer handles. I think this is it Harvey," She looked back down at Wyatt.

Ever since Wyatt started crawling, Harvey would bend down in the doorway of his office and call Wyatt to come over to him when he had finished work. Harvey slowly bent down so not to frighten Wyatt.

"Wyatt, come here buddy, come see daddy…" Harvey looked up to Donna and then waited for Wyatt.

"Come on Wyatt, come here," He called him again.

This time, Wyatt did it, he took his first few steps towards Harvey.

"Harvey don't let him fall," Donna panicked, as the small boy started to woggle on his feet. Harvey stepped forward to catch his son before he hit the floor and swooped him up into his arms.

"Wyatt, well done buddy that was fantastic." Harvey said as he spun the boy round which was met with laughter. Harvey looked over to Donna who was making her way over to them.

"Well done Wyatt. You're so clever." Donna said as Harvey wrapped his arm around her "He gets that from me,"

"I don't think so,"

Present day

"What that old man? Is an interesting case?" Wyatt turned and brought Donna back from her memory.

"If you were older sweetie the things I could tell you about Mr. Harding," Wyatt rolled his eyes at Donna's comment before Harvey's voice came through on the intercom.

"Donna can you come here?" Wyatt's eyes rolled more at Harvey's request, not wanting to stay at the office any longer then needed.

"I will be right back," Donna said as she made her way to the office.

"Mum…" Wyatt complained.

"We can go home as soon as Mr. Harding is gone, I promise,"

Wyatt returned to throwing the ball in the air as Donna entered Harvey's office.

"Donna, can you set up a meeting for next week Monday please, between me, Mr. Harding, Mr. Saunders and his representation."

"Do you really think you can get then to sign that quickly?" Mr. Harding asked.

"I'm the best closer in the city, of course I can," This time it was Donna's turn to roll her eyes at Harvey's comment.

"I will schedule the meeting. Anything else?"

Harvey shook his head and he watched Donna leave his office before returning to his conversation with Mr. Harding, who wasn't getting the message that it was time to go.

When he did go, Harvey tried his best to glue himself to his chair, trying not to get up and talk to Donna or Wyatt. He was doing what was best for them, but he was making the biggest sacrifice in order to keep them safe. But with each missed evening or weekend with Donna and Wyatt, each missed evening or baseball game, Harvey was losing his self-control.

Harvey watched Donna collect all her stuff together, in order to go. He knew he needed an excuse to go out there, to get a few words of interaction with them together. When Donna turned her computer off Harvey knew he couldn't stand another night of watching them walk away in deep conversation.

"Donna…" He moved to the door way.

"Yep,"

"Tomorrow is it possible for you to…" He paused. He still hadn't thought of an excuse, "Find a replacement button for a suit jacket I have at home?"

Harvey didn't make eye contact with her once as he tried to cover up his need to see Wyatt with a button request. Donna had seen this trick one to many times but she responded just like she had done for the past year.

"Of course," She paused, waiting to see if this would be one of the nights when he would talk to Wyatt, "Night Harvey." She presumed not and picked up her bag.

"How was practice, Wyatt?" Harvey looked at Wyatt. Donna looked for the old Harvey as he talked to his son.

"Good." He didn't take his eye off the baseball, catching it as he answered Harvey's question. Wyatt loved Harvey more than anything and couldn't understand why he had been shut out and, unlike Donna, he wasn't old enough to rationalise Harvey's behaviour. Donna sighed at the stale mate. Wyatt wasn't going to give Harvey any more information and something stopped Harvey from asking Wyatt anymore.

"I will see you tomorrow Harvey. Bring the jacket."

Harvey watched as they walked towards the lift, Donna's arm around Wyatt's shoulders as he told her all about practice. Harvey's heart sunk. He returned to his desk and just like every other Wednesday night he watched his family leave without him. His hand drifted to his desk drawer and he removed the Tiffany box. He studied the engagement ring. A year ago today, he would have proposed to Donna.

****Thanks for reading. In the next chapter I promise to give you more detail on what's going on with Harvey. Please review****


	3. Chapter 3

****Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love reading them. This chapter follows Harvey a year before the last chapter finished. I hope you like it.****

1 year ago

"Dad...DAD!" Wyatt shouted for Harvey's attention.

"You're not going to be late, I promise" Harvey stated as he entered the kitchen to a very stressed out 10 year old.

"Dad," Wyatt moaned, "It takes you at least half an hour to get your hair right and then Ray drives like an old granny, and then you insisted that we pick mum up, rather then meeting her there, and don't get me started on New York traffic!" Harvey struggled to keep up with the rate at which Wyatt was talking.

"Hey! Picking your mum up is about her safety. It's about making sure she doesn't get attacked. Did you get some breakfast?" Harvey responded once his brain had registered what Wyatt had said.

"No it's not. Mum has lived in New York forever and she's never been attacked once. It's about you spending more time with her… and yep I had breakfast." Wyatt gave Harvey the signature Donna 'I know everything' face.

Harvey avoided the comment and picked up his baseball hat from the counter and placed it onto his head. "See, I don't need to do my hair."

"It's just like you to avoid the topic, Dad." Wyatt jumped down from the stool and picked his baseball mitt up off the counter. Harvey sighed watching Wyatt head to the door. He'd always been close to Donna and raising Wyatt together had only made that bond stronger. However, it had never been anything other than two friends raising a child together. Both had had other relationships, Harvey more than Donna but in the past two years things had changed. It had been a gradual change for Donna but things had changed suddenly for Harvey. He finally realised what had been right in front of him. They always had Wyatt to think about, their arrangement worked so well; yes Wyatt didn't have married parents but he was healthy, happy and smart. It beat having a cheating parent or two parents that hated each other. Every time they had been close to something real happening between them Donna would put her sensible hat back on and call everything off. Harvey was running out of ideas of how to prove to Donna that they could do this, that he loved her and he could do the commitment thing to someone other than their son.

"Dad!" Wyatt shouted.

"Alright! You would think this was a World Series game, not a Saturday morning baseball game." Harvey responded as he headed out of the kitchen.

Baseball game.

Harvey and Donna sat in the stands together watching Wyatt pitch. His team were up 7-2 but that didn't stop Harvey quietly commenting on the weakness in Wyatt's game.

"You see, he just needs to get the balance on his feet better there and he will get a much faster ball." Harvey looked to Donna.

Donna was not amused. "Harvey he just got out the last batter and two in the first innings. Plus he's only ten, cut him some slack."

"I do cut him slack, I don't say any of it to him directly. I tell him to have fun and play hard," Harvey bumped his shoulder into hers to get a smile.

"Well I don't need to hear it either then," she smiled. "Our kid is growing up fast, Harvey."

"I know," Harvey took Donna's hand as they watched Wyatt. "Donna?"

"Harvey?" Donna responded dragging the syllables in his name out.

"I was thinking instead of the rest of this weekend being just me and Wyatt. Maybe you could come for dinner tonight and then we could spend the day shopping tomorrow?" Harvey squeezed Donna's hand a bit tighter and hoped that ending on the possibility of shopping would persuade Donna to spend the rest of the weekend with them.

"Harvey, Wyatt isn't little anymore it's not like when he was five and didn't think anything of me staying at the condo," Harvey was about to jump in, "I know I stay in the spare room but he is picking up on whatever has been between us lately. I don't want to confuse him anymore," She pulled her hand away from Harvey's.

Harvey pulled her hand back. "I miss my Harvey, Donna and Wyatt time. We used to spend lots of evenings together after work and weekends,"

"You have Harvey, Donna and Wyatt time right now, Harvey. You're missing it by acting like a baby and not thinking all this through,"

Harvey released Donna's hand this time and turned back to watch Wyatt. They didn't speak for the rest of the game.

"So, what did you think?" Wyatt said as he returned to his parents after the game. He stared at them as neither answered.

Donna broke the silence, "You were brilliant, sweetie" She put her arms around him.

"What did you think dad, I tried to work on my balance," He waited expectantly for Harvey to answer.

"You did great, kid. I could see you were working on your balance. I have just the reward."

"What?" Wyatt looked to Donna puzzled.

"Well, me and your mum discussed how well you have been doing at school and how hard you're working here that we thought you might like these," Harvey pulled some New York Mets tickets out of his jacket pocket.

"Wow, thanks!" Wyatt pulled both of his parents into a hug. "Three tickets?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice for you to be able to take a friend. Stop you getting bored of your old Dad,"

Wyatt thought about it for a second, "How about me, you and mum go?"

Donna jumped in, "Sweetie, you know I only like baseball when you're playing," Wyatt dropped his head. He was trying so hard to make his parents realise what was in front of them.

Harvey looked up from Wyatt who was kicking the gravel on the floor and over to Donna who was mouthing 'This is all your fault,' at him. They had only agreed a ticket for him and Wyatt. He had played straight into Wyatt's hands.

"Let's not worry about it now. It's getting late and I'm sure you and your dad have some fun planned." Donna put her hand around Wyatt's shoulder and started to lead him towards where Ray would be waiting when Harvey's phone rang.

"Mike, it's my Wyatt weekend," Harvey said taking his annoyance at the whole Donna situation out on the associate.

"You need to deal with that by yourself, the case is sorted anyway there is no way Douglas is coming back from our evidence." He continued to take his frustration out on him. Mike was distressed though and adamant that Harvey was needed at the office.

"Fine, fine. If this is something stupid then you're fired, do you understand?" Harvey paused and continued to listen, "Okay, I will be there as soon as I can."

Harvey hung up the phone. "What was all that about?" Donna asked

"Mike, supposedly something has gone wrong with the Douglas case. Look, he sounded really stressed I need to go and check on him and sort whatever mess he has made out." Donna nodded, knowing how important this case was to Harvey. He was taking down a CEO of a company who's illegal behavior turned out spanned further than wrongly firing one of Harvey's friends, the reason he got involved in the first place. Turned out he was involved in every illegal activity going and nothing would surprise Donna about Mr Douglas anymore.

Harvey bent down to Wyatt, "I will be gone for about an hour tops, okay? You and your mum go and order some food. I'll go into work and then pick you up from your mum's. Then we can watch any movie you want when we get back to the condo. Sound alright?"

"Sounds good." Wyatt chucked his baseball up into the air and caught it back into his mitt.

"Okay, you take Ray." Donna nodded the tension from earlier still between them.

"Don't you want Ray? She asked.

"No it will be quicker to walk. Send Ray to the office after he drops you off though. Right, bye kiddo, see you in a bit."

"Bye Dad." Wyatt said turning to walk towards Ray again.

"We will save you some food." Donna smiled at Harvey before following after Wyatt.

Harvey watched them get into the car, before turning around and heading towards the office.

Harvey kept his hands in his pockets as he walked; he kicked the ground as he went just like his son had a moment ago. He knew now was the right time for him and Donna. He wasn't worried like Donna about things not working out, because he knew they would. But he knew where Donna was coming from and with his track record. He would be worried if he was her.

Just before he reached the office he spotted a jewellery shop across the road. He knew what would persuade Donna he was serious. Ten minutes later he was out of the shop and holding a blue Tiffanies box with the engagement ring to match Donna inside it. Tonight when he picked Wyatt up, he would use his Harvey persuasion techniques to get Donna back to the condo and once Wyatt was in bed he would propose. He could think about all the romantic details he needed to iron out after dealing with Mike.

Before Harvey reached his office he remembered he still had the baseball hat on and so shouted down the hall "Mike if you make fun out of the hat I will.." Harvey stopped, as soon as he saw who was inside his office.

"Harvey, so nice of you to finally make an appearance. I don't take kindly to people who make me wait…"

"I don't take kindly to people who hold guns up to my associates head in my office either, Mr. Douglas." Harvey made eye contact with Mike to check he was okay. They hadn't worked together very long but Harvey could read Mike and knew he was terrified. He scolded himself for not picking it up earlier on the phone. Donna distracted him earlier.

"What do you want? You played your last card and the case is over. You lost. Accept it." Harvey stated nonchalantly as he walked to his desk and slumped down in his chair. He wasn't going to intimidated like his associate.

Mr. Douglas only laughed. His goon with the gun to Mike's head quickly joined in.

"Mr. Spector. I have never played my last card." He lent in towards Harvey leaning on his desk. "You, however, have played yours."

Harvey lent back in the chair and smirked, "What gives you that idea? I might not lower myself to illegal activity or hold someone at gun point… but I always have something left."

"John," He put his hand out to accept something from his goon and placed it face upwards on Harvey's desk, "You have no moves left Harvey."

Harvey looked down. It took him a second to realise what it was. A picture of him, Donna and Wyatt from their visit to Boston last year; Harvey looked up to its normal home, Donna's desk, to see it missing. Harvey's attitude changed immediately, this whole thing had seemed like a joke until right now. It just got real.

"You see Mr. Spector. I will always have cards left to play, as I'm not afraid to hold someone up in their office, and, unlike some, I don't have any weakness. Was it a good game this morning Harv? Did he win?"

Harvey stood up face to face with Mr. Douglas and was about to hit him.

"Now, now, now, Harvey. Where is that going to get you? John here will just shoot your associate if you come anywhere near me."

Harvey looked to Mike and then back to Mr. Douglas "What do you want? The case dropped? It's not going to happen."

"Oh it will, Harvey. That case is going to go away and you're going to bring it down. You see, I'm going to walk away from this a free man, with all of my money and compensation for the damage your company has done to my name." Harvey went to interject but Mr. Douglas raised his hand to stop Harvey. "Harvey, if you don't, then I will go and find that lovely secretary of yours and your son, and I won't be as polite to them as I have been to your associate."

"If you dare touch them I won't be responsible for what I do." Harvey stepped closer to Mr. Douglas again.

"Now listen to me, Harvey. You may think that you're better then everyone else, that you're at the top of the food chain, well you're wrong. I AM! You have put the most important people in your life in danger. You have done that and I'm always going to be watching them. Every move they make, I will be watching. Now you're going to make this case go away or I'm going to have John shoot this moron, then collect Donna and your kid and make sure you don't ever see them again." Mr. Douglas moved and sat down on Harvey's couch and smiled "Time's ticking, Harvey. I don't want give you any more incentives."

Harvey relented. He was right, he had nothing. Even the police wouldn't be able to help. Mr. Douglas had control of most of them and even then how could they protect Donna and Wyatt forever. He had to let him get away with it to save them. A few phone calls later, including to a very annoyed Jessica who couldn't believe Harvey would make such a costly mistake to go after the wrong man, it was done. All the evidence was destroyed.

"Well Harvey, I'm glad you came to your senses." He pulled himself off the couch and headed towards the door.

"That's it, Douglas. Don't you ever go anywhere near them." Harvey shouted.

"Oh Harvey. We're not done. I'm not going away. They are never going to be safe again. I mean I suggest you go, leave New York, and never talk to them again. That's the only way they will be safe. I told you Harvey not to get into the ring with me. I never lose."

And with that Mr. Douglas and his goon were gone.

"Right, we need to call the police." Mike said as he grabbed the phone from the desk. Harvey pressed the hang up button. "What are you doing?"

"We're not calling the police, Mike." Harvey sank further into his chair and stared at the family picture in front of him. Suddenly that ring felt really heavy in his pocket.

"What? Harvey I know that was traumatic but I just had a gun pointed at my head for the last 4 hours!"

"A gun was pointed at my sons head as well! And Donna's" Harvey's gaze didn't change, locked on the picture.

Mike studied his mentor. He was unrecognisable.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing." Harvey said blankly.

"What do you mean nothing?"

Harvey pushed everything off the desk in rage causing Mike to jump. "I mean nothing!"

"Okay okay. I think I should go but I will be downstairs in the bull pen if you need me," Mike looked for Harvey to respond but got nothing. Harvey just stood planted to the floor with the paraphernalia of his desk scattered around his feet, including the picture.

Once Mike left, Harvey sat back down and removed the ring from his pocket. He placed it open on the empty desk in front of him. He stared at the ring thinking about what Donna might have said when he proposed, what their wedding would have been like and the daughter they could have had. He had to keep them safe. He should leave. Take all his stuff and go. Mr. Douglas was right, it was the only way he could never use them against him again. He imagined his life without them. He wasn't strong enough to never see them again. He needed to distance himself from them; stop office visits, baseball games, evening visits and weekends. He shut the ring box and made a space for it to fit inside his desk drawer.

Present day

Harvey listened to Donna's and Wyatt's laughs as they reached the elevators to go home. He desperately wanted to go with them. He looked back down at the ring before replacing it back in the spot it had occupied for the last year. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing or not, but it had worked this long.

1 year ago

Donna watched Wyatt, who had his face pressed up against the window, watching for Harvey. He was still dressed in his baseball uniform from earlier. "Wyatt, I think you should go to bed."

Wyatt turned from the window. "Dad said he would be back to pick me up after work and he wouldn't be long…"

"I know, I have tried to call him but I guess Mike is keeping him busy," Wyatt turned round to look back out of the window again, not happy with the reply.

"Wyatt. He will be here soon, it's just getting late and you've had a long day." Donna sat next to him.

"He promised."

"I know, sweetie. Look, he will be here when you get up."

Wyatt looked at Donna, unsure whether to trust her.

"Has he ever let you down?" Donna smiled at Wyatt.

"Nope." Wyatt jumped down from the window and headed to bed.

****Thanks for reading. Please review****


End file.
